Twist of Faith
by logan
Summary: kinda angst..... but i am a die-hard happy ending lover so you won't need any tissues. plus it is nothing spectacular at all, kinda short, not very good.... but it is taiora and a hint of a few other couples. hope it dosn't suck too bad ^_^


I don't own digimon or any of the characters portrayed here in. All belong to their rightful owners etc........ you know the drill. Let me know what you think at...... logan91235@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Twist of Faith 

By Logan   
  
  
  


How can something so wonderful become so horrible?   
  


Tai repeated it over and over in his mind as he sat hunched over in the wating room. He felt the sting of the hot tears in his eyes. With slow drawnout movements he brought his hand to his face and allowed a few tears to silently drop to the cold linoleum floor.   
  


The room was exceptionally large as to accommodate all those who were waiting for a prognosis or filling out the hoards of paperwork. Matt had begun the arduous task of filling out all the requisite information on Tachi Kamiya and sora takenouchi as he sat silently amongst his friends who all now sat as silent as a grave. In a way the paperwork was therapeutic to matt...... it took his mind from the hellish reality that was staring them all dead in the face.   
  


Tk and Kari now clung to each other for support. Neither of them was capable of dealing with this without the other, and thus they remained clinging to each other as if the other may vanish away like a puff of smoke. They were standing on a cliff of despair. A light breeze could send them crashing down at any second.   
  


Mimi had somehow managed to muster the strength of will that only izzy claimed existed. He had tried diligently to convince the others that she was a very grounded and down to earth girl when the situation needed such strength. She was tending to the others as a mother would to a child. She arrived with a trey of steaming coffee and a grim, forced smile.   
  


"Hey guys..... the cafeteria's finest. Hand brewed in the majestic, lush, tropic,... down town Detroit canning company......"   
  


She gave a mock attempt at humor, though found it utterly impossible to form a smile. She passed out the steaming cups to her friends who quickly gulped it down as if it were cool lemonade.   
  


As she passed izzy his cup their hands lingered against each other for a moment longer. This would normally make Mimi go into a blushing frenzy as she looked up into the dark vastness of the boy's eyes. But now.... she only took comfort in his presence.... on some level it made the grief easier.   
  


Joe stood his post at the nurse station. He was using his influence as a very decorated surgeon to obtain any information available. He would be operating himself if he weren't so involved.   
  


As surgeon go joe was one of the bests... when the monitors flatline and all hell was breaking loose in the er joe was considered as reliable as a rock. He didn't break a sweat when he saved that young man's life just yesterday. He had a record of only losing two patients in his five years as chief of surgery, un heard of in that field...   
  


He is the best there is, from crisis to bedside manner, he was a god among his colleges. Yet... as he watched his hands tremble at the anxiety of sora's condition.... he had never once felt so humbled......   
  
  
  


******************   
  


"Oh god... I just heard! Are they alright?!?" sora's mother burst through the main doors to the hospital. Her eyes flew to the group. She recognized the silent terror that was burning on their pale faces.   
  


It didn't seem that long ago that she had kissed sora's father goodbye in this very building. Now her "little baby" was fighting for her life.   
  


The news had been so good....... yet now she felt a pain inside her that she knew only one other human on the planet was now feeling, and for him..... she could only imagine how much worse it was.   
  


She saw him there....   
  


The eyes which she had remembered ever since he was a little boy knocking on her door asking if sora could play, were now so..... dead inside.   
  


He was softly rocking himself back and forth. His hair clung to his face with sweat and tears. Tai was always so alive, and now he seemed to be a shell, devoid of soul or spirit. That was what she meant to him..... she was the core of his existence.   
  


She was ushered away from him by a tear stained matt.   
  
  
  


**********************   
  


"Sora you have never looked as beautiful as you do right now...." he had said as he kissed her swollen abdomen. They linked hands, and began to kiss.   
  


He remembered the smile she gave as she looked down to him.   
  


His head was resting gently on her belly. Tai had gotten into the habit of listening to the two most special sounds in the world to him. The mother and child's heartbeats.   
  


"Tai... you are going to be a spectacular daddy...." she had said as they linked pinkys like they used to do as children.   
  


The memory seemed so far away now.....   
  


It was going smoothly... they were nearing the final stretch of the delivery. Tai was wiping the sweat from her brow, and despite the crushing pain holding her hand....   
  


The nurses were shocked at how well she was dealing with the pain. Tai smiled proudly for he alone knew what sora could do... he hadn't seen anything that could beat her. She was so much stronger then any other could ever be...   
  


But now.......   
  


Tai looked through the clear glass window to the street beyond.   
  


He could still hear the siren like screaming of the monitors as the she flatline. Her grip on her hand dropped away.....   
  


He was pushed out by a hail of nurses before the tears had managed to even leak from his terrorfied eyes.....   
  


The last words he had heard rang through his memory with crystal clarity.....   
  


"Emergency C-section!"   
  


tai felt his eyes drift to the sky beyond the window... and with one slow movement he dropped from his chair onto his knees. Tears began to flow with greater intensity than ever before.   
  


He bowed his head and fought the urge to cry out in anguish.   
  


His voice was soft... weak... and so consumed in agony that it took effort to make words.....   
  


"Please god..... don't let me loose her...." he whispered out.   
  


The others looked at him with newly shed tears. Tai had been their leader, and through the whole ordeals with the digiworld he had maintained a great strength and pride about himself that gave the others strength when they needed it.   
  


They had never seen tai Kamiya so utterly and totally defeated before. He was at the mercy of the world now. Sora's life was more to him than his own.   
  


He would fight, kill, and die for her...... but what he could never do is let her go without a fight....... it was no question to anyone that if sora was gone.... he would go to join her.   
  


"Sora..... I need you..." he whimpered.   
  


"Mr. Kamiya?" the doctor said as he drew nearer to tai.   
  


Tai's head shot up with both terror and anxiety to what was going to be said next....   
  
  
  


********************   
  
  
  


their eyes widened as they stepped into the plush room. The dim light from the window cast a strange glow over the two figures who smiled back at them.   
  


Ms. takenouchi smiled with true happiness at what she saw as her crimson eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room..   
  


Sora nuzzled tai affectionately as they both motioned the crowd inside from the hall. Sora looked radiant in the angelic sunlight that pored over her. Her smile was more warm then a thousand perfect summer afternoons.   
  


Tai held her to him swelling with pride. His eyes gleamed with un-speakable love he held for his sora....   
  


They all crowded around the bed where sora lay.   
  


Tai and sora exchanged a loving glance before opening their arms slightly allowing two ruby like eyes to peer out at the crowd surrounding the soft bead.   
  
  
  


Sora smiled.   
  


"Guys..... I'd like you to meet our daughter."   
  


the end 


End file.
